Episode 1492 (21 August 1997)
Synopsis It's the day of the blessing and Peggy still hasn't returned. Aunt Sal appears as a stand-in, and criticises all the arrangements. Sarah gets her GCSE's and is pleased with her results. She asks Tony whether their mother might be able to come to the wedding since everyone else is going and she will be left out. Tony reluctantly asks Simon, who phones Tiffany to check, and then invites Irene, to score a few brownie points with her at least. She's not keen and moans a bit, but does go to the ceremony. Ricky is supposed to be paying off Lenny for Bianca but puts him off again. Phil mentions he's coming to Paris and Ricky tells Bianca who is amazed and says Tiffany will be annoyed as she wanted it to be like a honeymoon. Grant has booked the hotel for the four of them, and it's the same one he went to with Sharon before. Bianca is too busy throwing up to take much notice of Tiffany, and Tiffany asks her if she's just got a hangover or is pregnant. Bianca says she can't be pregnant as she's always careful, but she admits to being a few days late, and goes off to buy a testing kit. The wedding party all get in the cars to go to the church and Grant finally tells Tiffany that Phil and Kathy are coming with them to Paris. She's furious and makes him stop the car to argue about it. At the church Bianca guesses this is the reason they are late and Phil jokes that it could be the first time that both parties don't turn up for the wedding. However, someone else turns up - Tiffany's father. He looks like a tramp, and is unshaven and dirty and drunk. She tells him he wasn't invited and he tells her she's an ungrateful little slapper. Grant tells him threateningly to stay away, so he staggers around outside for a while. As they walk down the aisle, Peggy turns up with all her suitcases and tells Phil to pay the taxi driver as she is £20 short. After a brief delay, the ceremony continues without further ado. Irene walks out during the service for a fag, and meets Tiffany's father. He drapes himself over her, slurring his words and generally being a boring drunk, but she doesn't seem to mind and they chat pleasantly for a while. They all go back to the Vic after the service, and have a party. Meanwhile, Lorna turns up and Phil happens to see her as she walks in and he ushers her out immediately. Tiffany tells Bianca to do the test to put her mind at rest, so Bianca goes into the toilets and is there for ages. The pregnancy test is positive. Credits Main cast *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards Guest cast * Sal Martin - Anna Karen Notes First appearance of Terry Raymond since Episode 1361 (24 October 1996) Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes